digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MetalSeadramon
MetalSeadramon is an Android Digimon. It is the final form of the Seadramon-species whose whole body is covered in the strongest metal, Chrondigizoit alloy. Its Metal Body reflects every attack. Furthermore, it has the fastest speed of movement among aquatic Digimon. MetalSeadramon was remodeled as a Digimon for use in interception under the sea. Through this, it was completed as a Digimon for use in land, sea, and sky interception. Attacks *'River of Power'This attack retains its original name of "Ultimate Stream" in Digimon Battle, and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Ultimate Stream): Fires an energy cannon from its snout. *'Hot Squeeze'This attack is named "Giga Ice Blast" on . (Hell Squeeze): Powerfully constricts its enemy in its coils. *'Poseidon's Divide'This attack retains its original name of "Poseidon Divide" in Digimon Battle and Digimon World Championship. (Poseidon Divide): Summons up a tsunami and directs it at the foe. * : Squeezes an enemy with its body. Design MetalSeadramon is an automated armored sea serpent with long flowing hair. It is clad in gold and silver armor with fins protruding out. Its nose houses a cannon barrel and above its head are two horns attached. It has two tails ending in a harpoon-like shape. Etymologies ;MetalSeadramon (メタルシードラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *(En:) . *Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers A MetalSeadramon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during 's rampage. Another one was among the Mega Level Digimon called to aid the Sovereigns in their fight against the D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalSeadramon appears as an opponent at the Infinity Tower along with Puppetmon, LadyDevimon, and Piedmon. The MetalSeadramon card is #036 and is an Ultimate level Ice-type card with 2030 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "River of Power": inflicts 700 damage. * "Hot Squeeze": inflicts 450 damage. * "Poseidon's Divide": inflicts 400 damage, or X3 damage against Fire-type opponents. Its support effect is "If own Specialty is Ice, opponent's Support Effect is voided." You can get this card by fusing MegaSeadramon and WaruSeadramon in Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon. As a wild digimon, it is teamed up with either a Scorpiomon or a Preciomon. Both formations move two steps closer towards player's digibeetle for every move. In the Intro, Metal Seadramon is teamed up with a Myotismon and a WereGarurumon, which later digivolved into MetalGarurumon, fighting a Veedramon, Garudamon, and MetalGreymon, which digivolved into WarGreymon together with the WereGarurumon. Digimon World 3 MetalSeadramon can be found in Magasta Undersea Base. Its black color variant can be found on the Gunslinger and is also the first digimon of the MAGAMI President. It is also available as a Blue Mega Card with 42/38. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode MetalSeadramon digivolves from Gigadramon and MegaSeadramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order After the recruits Seadramon and has a DigiSalmon in their inventory, they find MetalSeadramon in MOD Ship 2.0. MetalSeadramon is angry at the Hero for how much they fish as they had been messing with Ocean and killing its friends by doing so. The Hero denies this and MetalSeadramon angrily points out the Hero is holding a DigiSalmon and attacks them due to not wanting the human to eat one of its friends. After defeating MetalSeadramon, the Hero once again denies it was the one who was doing it. MetalSeadramon then remembers that DigiSalmon migrate to different parts of the Ocean and that that's probably what had happened. As an apology for accusing the Hero it gives them the Platinum Poop Medal that PlatinumNumemon had been looking for and then joins the City. MetalSeadramon joins the research lab and teaches the Hero's partner Digimon Ice and Dark skills for a fee. MetalSeadramon is a Ice Data type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Zudomon, MetalTyrannomon, MegaSeadramon, and WaruSeadramon, and can DNA Digivolve to Armageddemon with Diaboromon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon Lv. 41+ and Water EXP 6000+. MetalSeadramon is also found at Under Sea Drive. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MetalSeadramon is #359, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 317 HP, 337 MP, 161 Attack, 141 Defense, 112 Spirit, 120 Speed, and 75 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Ether Ring, Mist Coat, and Sniper 4 traits. It dwells in the Macro Sea. MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon. In order to digivolve to MetalSeadramon, your Digimon must be at least level 55, with 10,000 Machine experience and 11,000 Aquan experience. MetalSeadramon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Scorpiomon, MetalTyrannomon, and MarineDevimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 50, with 8000 Machine experience, and 6000 aquan experience. MetalSeadramon can DNA digivolve to Apocalymon with Puppetmon. MetalSeadramon can be hatched from the Aqua Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MetalSeadramon is #244, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Poison Barrier, Health 200%, Dodge Dance, and Skill Master traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Sunken Tunnel. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for WaruSeadramon or MetalSeadramon. MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon. In order to digivolve into MetalSeadramon, your Digimon must be at least level 46 with 140 attack and 130 speed, but only once you have revived MetalSeadramon. It can be hatched from the Aqua DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red MetalSeadramon DigiFuses from MegaSeadramon, Tylomon, Megadramon, and MetalTyrannomon, and can DigiFuse to Apocalymon with Piedmon, Machinedramon, and Puppetmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MetalSeadramon is a Water Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Gigadramon, Whamon, and MegaSeadramon. Its special attack is River of Power and its support skill is Mysterious Scale, which nullifies received stat reduction effects. In Complete Edition, MetalSeadramon can digivolve to Apocalymon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MetalSeadramon is #299 and is a Water Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Gigadramon, Whamon, and MegaSeadramon and can digivolve to Apocalymon. Its special attack is River of Power and its support skill is Mysterious Scale, which nullifies received stat reduction effects. Digimon World Championship MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon with 18 battles, 50 percent wins, and 1 egg revert. It also digivolves from Whamon. Digimon Battle MetalSeadramon is the Mega Digivolution of Bukamon (Aquatic), digivolving from MegaSeadramon. A MetalSeadramon is a level 96 boss located in the Babamon Village Region. Digimon Masters MetalSeadramon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon, and can digivolve to GigaSeadramon with the Giga Scale. Digimon Heroes! MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon. Digimon Soul Chaser MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon. Digimon Links MetalSeadramon digivolves from Gigadramon, Whamon, and MegaSeadramon, and can digivolve to Apocalymon. Digimon ReArise MetalSeadramon may digivolve from MegaSeadramon. Notes and references de:MetalSeadramon